


Poem Collection

by Brillaint_And_Scared



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, I'm just doing this for fun and relaxation, Poetry, Rhyming, Symbolism, attempts at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brillaint_And_Scared/pseuds/Brillaint_And_Scared
Summary: Just a bunch of poems I guess.I guess I realized I needed a stress reliever, and poems are really relaxingThese aren't gonna be great, nor will I claim them to beI hope you enjoy a peek into a part of me I hardly ever look into
Kudos: 2





	1. White Roses

I see a field of roses, pure and white  
Lush green leaves, soft pure flowers glowing bright  
Underneath the warmth of golden sunbeams  
Pearly velvet petals, softer than the mellowest dreams

Poppies, daisies, Large green oaks, a canopy of shade  
Tree bark rough and of dark color, like that of suede  
Still this abundance of things with great spring grace  
These bright silver blossoms, it cannot replace

As the years pass on, so do many seasons  
Time goes on, and greenery grows with reason  
Harvest trees with produce fruity and sweet  
Luscious treats , its honey without deceit

Through the forest, plants are fading   
Poppies dying, Oak trees gone with no waiting   
And those beautiful roses, a soul it's always lifting  
Their innocent florals, now are wilting


	2. I AM ABOVE THE LAW

I am the law  
I am above the law  
I rule the lands with an iron claw  
These golden rules are without flaw

Some might saw laws are meant to be broken  
These words of truth that I have spoken  
A voice deep inside though softspoken  
The beast with a fist of steel has awoken  
  
***Commits genocide***


	3. You are the Ocean to Me

Whenever I sit by the shores of the sea  
I reminisce with glowing glee  
Birds of song flying free  
You are the ocean to me

Whenever the palm trees ever sway  
And the waves wash my worries away  
Around this beauty I shall say  
That you are the ocean to me

Whenever I have recollections  
By the shores with crashing sensations  
I feel a great lifting elation  
When I say you are the ocean to me

Whenever i sink my toes in the sand   
Lush greenery decorating the land  
You among floral bushes, appearance grand  
You truly are the ocean to me

Whenever I sit by the seas  
And lie in the shade of the trees   
I will say to you, along with the breeze  
You will always be the ocean to me


	4. Have You ever Kissed the Sun?

Have you ever kissed the sun?  
A smile on its face, only sincere  
Sweet honey lips against mine  
Smelling of summer honeydew

There it lay on the bed  
Hair so soft splayed everywhere  
Messy and glimmering under the golden sunbeams  
Nothing ever shone so brightly

Then the heavy rain came  
All the sweet nectar washed away  
There he hid, fading away from me  
Clouds of grey, raindrops falling

But at the end of every shower is a rainbow  
And the sun shone brightly once again  
The warmth softly brushing through my skin  
Skies clear once again

So my question for you is  
Throughout all your time here on this earth  
Through happiness and sadness and life and love  
Have you ever kissed the sun?


	5. Garden Walls

Playing in the small backyard garden  
You see the towering garden walls  
Walling you from the great unknown  
A mystery for you to uncover  
  
They say to never look over the garden walls  
And to never look at the great unknown  
But with all warning something draws you near  
And to take even a tiny peek  
  
You get up and crawl up on it  
And look over the garden walls  
All expectations of the unknown shattered   
When you realize the unknown is upside down  
  
Left is right, up is down,   
Cry is happy and laugh is sad  
Nothing makes sense and it’s all overwhelming  
Your thoughts scream in your head  
  
You thought the unknown was going to be beautiful  
But it turns out it was merely disappointing  
You go back down and play, and now you know  
Never to look over the garden walls


	6. Little Ball of Light

All I see around is darkness  
A void black and cold and empty  
Despite how hollow the darkness seems  
There are so many voices screaming

Screaming screaming all it does is screaming  
Scream so much my ears bleed  
Scream so much I want to to stab my ears  
Too much, too much screaming

Despite the darkness, and amidst the shouts  
I hold a little ball of light  
A light I use to guide me through the darkness  
A light that keeps the voices away

People come to borrow my light  
To help them with their own screaming voices  
I give I give my ball of light  
But they never give it back

I never ask for balls of light  
Even when people try to give it  
Yet I give and give and give and give  
Until I no longer have my ball of light

The voices won't stop, they'll never stop screaming  
The darkness has already succumbed me  
I am without my little ball of light  
One day, I'll listen to the voices


	7. Lost in the Fog

I'm lost in the fog   
Nowhere to look, nowhere to go  
Cold. harsh, foggy and misty  
Warmth, color, light all scarce 

I have only ever known the fog   
Enveloped in its familiar cold embrace  
Dull and numb, gray as the storm   
There is no such thing as true warmth 

Warmth is new, color is new   
New is overwhelming  
Light is new, laughter is new   
Overwhelming to my senses 

Whoever knew, really do  
That light could be so terrifying?  
Terror and panic induced  
One's actions when first seeing light

Why is the rainbow so bright?  
Utterly horrific in its beauty?   
One wants to catch a glimpse of it  
But is it worth blinding for? 

I'm lost in the fog  
Nowhere to go, nobody to love   
Cold, harsh, gray and dull  
It is all I have ever known


End file.
